degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Woke
#Woke is the ninth episode of season three of Degrassi: Next Class. Summary Maya gets diagnosed with depression. Zoë stands up to her mother. Frankie interferes in a relationship in order to fix her relationship with Jonah. Main Plot Maya is at the hospital getting a series of tests done, thinking she has cancer. But she really has depression. At home, Maya and her mom are trying to figure things out with a book, which causes Maya to snap. She exclaims she hates the book and her mother and throws the book at a mirror, which was Mrs. Matlin's grandmothers. Maya doesn't care, stating she always thought it was ugly. Maya's sister Katie comes home to help Maya. Maya goes to The Dot to grab a whole bunch of Money and tells Esme to take care of Zig. She comes home and has a girls movie night with her mom and Katie. Maya goes to the bathroom and packs a whole bunch of pills when Katie comes in. They both share a hug and Maya seemingly seems happier. Sub Plot Frankie wants to know if Jonah still wants to be with her. She reads a book on dating, and after trying to help Hunter with his relationship with Yael, Hunter sends texts to Jonah. Frankie goes to Ms. Rivas' wedding asking Jonah if he checked his messages. Jonah laughs and tells Frankie he will talk to her later. At home, Frankie hacks into Jonah's Facerange account again, and this upsets Jonah. They officially break up, and it leaves Frankie heartbroken. Third Plot Zoë invites Rasha to her mother’s wedding. When she asks her mother to bring Rasha, her mother says no. Her mother still believes Zoë isn't gay. Zoë later goes to get things for the wedding and sees a tux. At the wedding, Rasha arrives and sees Zoë has changed into the tux rather then the dress. Her mother arrives and tells Rasha to find a seat and Zoë the bouquet. When the two are slow dancing, Consuela tells Zoë to stop. The two argue and Zoë and Rasha are told to leave. Rasha is upset that Zoë lied about being welcomed to the wedding, and tells her when her aunt turned her in for being gay. Zoë is at The Dot, in tears when Grace comes in. Zoë wonders if Rasha will ever forgive her, and she is revealed to be kicked out of her home. Grace allows her to stay with her and the two leave. |-| Trivia= *This marks the return of Katie Matlin, since season 13 of Degrassi. *Maya is diagnosed with depression. *Zoë is kicked out of her home, and moves in with Grace. *This marks the end of the Jonah-Frankie Relationship. *Ms. Rivas' first name is revealed to be Consuela. |-| Gallery= Jq4mNzFw.jpg C1lhe0GWEAMBuM5.jpg C1lhe0KXUAE5tko.jpg Screenshot 2017-01-08 at 4.16.17 PM.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= (Ordered Alphabetically) Regular Cast *Soma Bhatia as Goldi Nahir *Chelsea Clark as Esme Song *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Dalia Yegavian as Rasha Zuabi Guest Starring *Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin *America Olivo as Consuela Rivas *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *"Feel The Love" by Alma Mater *"Move Along" by Anwai *"Church Bells" by Escapists *"Walk The Dog" by Christopher Ashmore *"Holding A Heart" by Toby Lightman *"When I'm With You" by Sheriff |-| Links= Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Episodes Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 3 Episodes